Problem: Ishaan was assigned papers 44 through 77 for homework last week. If Ishaan read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting papers 44 through 77, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 34. We see that Ishaan read 34 papers. Notice that he read 34 and not 33 papers.